


Just Your Average Day At The Moo-Pop Café

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [19]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Purpled is working a shift at the Moo-Pop Café when his friends come barging in and demanding attention and treats.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Purpled & Drista, Purpled & Lani, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159916
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Just Your Average Day At The Moo-Pop Café

Drista ran through the automatic doors of the Moo-Pop Café. She snagged a bar stool and smile brightly at her friend behind the counter.

“I don’t like that smile on your face Dri.”

“It’s fine,” she consoled airy. “You have nothing to worry about Purp.”

“You say that.”

“I mean that.”

“No she doesn’t.” Ranboo dropping into the seat next to her. “Slice of pie please.”

Purpled nodded in assent. “Why does she look like that?”

“Hey!”

“What giddy?”

“That’s giddy?” Purpled slid the plate to his friend. “I’d call that dangerous.”

Drista scoffed. “When am I ever dangerous? Can I have a diamond shovel?”

Purpled turned to go grab her popsicle of the back when Lani come rushing in. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop them. I just made sure to beat them here. Purpled prepare yourself. I may have taken the car but they are really fast bikers.”

“Aren’t you too young to drive?”

“I got you an extra ten minutes to compose yourself and stay professional.”

“Scar totally cares about professionalism.”

“Well. Yeah,” Lani paused. “But you have standards.”

Drista laughed at Purpled’s pained expression. “Why am I friends with you guys?”

“Because we won’t let you leave. We like the stuff here to much to let go of our discount machine. A Diamond Shovel please.”

“I’ll take one as well.”

“What are they going to do?”

“Nothing.”  
“Nothing.”  
“Just go with it.”

“Comforting.”

The Moo-Pop Café had a special called Aqowo; which was just this giant bowl that the staff was told to pile high with ice cream and candy toppings and sweet sauces. Aqowo was a challenge for one to four people, if you could finish it all in thirty minutes you would get the next month of Moo-Pop Café purchases free.

Tommy and Tubbo were very good at eating the mountain of ice cream. So good, that Scar only let them try the Aqowo challenge ever four months.

And if the ice cream pile was a little higher for the two of them than for everyone else, it was because of that one time they were done in twelve minutes.

Lani grabbed her bother’s phone and perched on the window sill. Tommy and Tubbo sat on opposite sides of the booth, Purpled was at the end of the table with a long suffering smile and the Aqowo bowl. Lani snapped the picture for the scrapbook.


End file.
